Till Death Due Us Part
by CMMlover14
Summary: Pyton and hailey sort out there problems while luke and payton sort out there's.
1. Payton and luke learn the hard way

Till Death Due Us Part  
By: Jamie Niggemann  
  
Part 1  
  
(Payton and Luke at Payton's house)  
  
P: "well Luke how is Brooke?"  
  
L: "well I don't quiet know she's been hanging around Jim a lot lately."  
  
P: "aren't you getting a little suspicious?"  
  
L: "not really I never really liked Brooke."  
  
P: "then why are you guys dating?"  
  
L: "well..... We really aren't dating any more."  
  
P: "well im sorry about that."  
  
L: "it's ok I never liked her."  
  
P: "well what do you what to do?"  
  
L: "lets go to your bed room."  
P: "ok?"  
  
L: "well..... Payton I really like you."  
  
P: "really? I've had a crush on you forever."  
  
(They go to Payton's room and are sitting on her bed.)  
  
P: "why did you want to come in here?"  
  
L: "well..... Payton I've been thinking......"  
  
P: "about what?"  
  
L: "well about a lot of stuff how I miss having someone to be there to  
help me trough my life."  
  
P: "well..... Im always here if you need me Luke."  
  
(They start to make out which lead to ..... Sex)  
  
P: "wow Luke I didn't know you were like that? But what about Brooke?"  
  
L: "how many times do I have to tell you I never liked her! I like you  
payton."  
  
P: "really? Luke you are such a sweetie."  
  
L: "I know you are too."  
  
2 weeks later  
  
P: "well Luke im going to the hospital."  
  
L: "why payton there is nothing wrong with you .... Or is there?"  
  
P: "well um....... No im just going to see my um..... Grandma there."  
  
L: "you sound really nervous payton."  
  
P: "I am I haven't seen here in a long time."  
  
L: "ok what ever you say."  
  
P: "do you really what to know the truth?"  
  
L: "why wouldn't I?"  
  
P: "well here it goes...... luke I think im pregnant."  
  
L: "oh my god."  
  
P: "well do you what to come with or not?"  
  
L: "well I think I should since it is my child ..... Right?"  
  
P: "yeah it is yours but im still really nervous."  
  
L: "it's ok im here with you payton."  
  
P: "well we better get going then."  
  
9 months later  
  
P: "well luke what do you what to name him?"  
  
L: "well i've always liked the name Nathan."  
  
P: "and I like the name Alexander."  
  
L: "well how about Nathan Alexander Scott?"  
  
P: "sounds great to me."  
  
(They return to Payton's house)  
  
P: "welcome home little guy."  
  
L: "well Payton I better get going."  
  
P: "why Luke?"  
  
L: "my mom will start to worry if im not back soon."  
  
P: "well you better get going then."  
  
L: "well bye payton."  
  
P: "bye Luke."  
  
(Jake walks in and starts to talk to Luke.)  
  
J: "well I think im going to get back together with nikki."  
L: "you better not!!"  
  
J: "well I think im going to give her another chance."  
  
L: "well I still don't think you should get back together with that evil  
bitch! But it's not my dissention it's yours."  
  
J: "well you are right luke it's mine not yours."  
  
P: "have you guys forgot about me?"  
  
L J: "no we were just in the zone."  
  
P: "ok? What ever that means."  
  
L: "well I think that payton and I should get going."  
  
P: "when did we have plans?"  
  
L: "since 2 min. ago."  
  
P: "well I guess we better get going then."  
  
L P: "well I guess we will see you tomorrow?"  
  
J: "you bet."  
  
(Jake leaves the set)  
  
P: "well luke im really sorry I didn't stay to have the baby here."  
  
L: "what do you mean?"  
  
P: "well you know how I went to South Carolina to have Nate?"  
  
L: "it's ok you wanted to be with your family."  
  
P: "ok, I was starting to get worried."  
  
L: "I still what to be your boyfriend if that's ok with you?"  
  
P: "yeah that is ok with me."  
  
L: "who knows we might even have to get married."  
  
P: "slow it down there."  
  
P: "so have you talked to Brooke yet?"  
  
L: "not recently but she's been really busy with Tim lately."  
  
P: "wow I never knew that Brooke could sink so low."  
  
L: "it's ok payton I still love you."  
  
P: "oh.... I love you to luke."  
  
(Camera switches to Nate and Hailey.)  
  
N: "Hailey do you think that we will work out?"  
  
H: "Nate no one will ever really know, time will tell if it is right."  
  
N: "that just lifts my spirits right up."  
  
H: "im sorry if I hurt your feeling but it's true."  
  
N: "well do you think that you love me enough that if the question ever  
came up that you would marry me?"  
  
H: "well I know that I could answer that question. I love you enough that  
if you did ask me to marry you I would say yes."  
  
N: "Oh hales that 's why I love you. Because you never let me down."  
  
H: "wow Nate you never give me nice compliments."  
  
N: "hey....... I give you compliments very often."  
  
H: "I know I just wanted to see how you reacted to it."  
  
N: "you...... come here you little devil."  
  
(Hailey goes running and Nate grabs her.)  
  
N; "I know what you need."  
  
H: "what do I need?"  
  
N: "a big kiss."  
  
(Nate starts to laugh. Nate pulls Hailey in for a kiss and they start to  
make out and Hailey pushes him away.)  
  
N: "what was that for?"  
  
H: "well we were in public Nate I don't what to get a bad rep."  
  
N: "oh... I though that you didn't what me kissing you or something."  
  
(Camera switches to nikki and Jake.)

* * *

A/n: To be continued


	2. nikki does somthing unexpected

**Chapter 2**

****

**Nikki does something very unexpected.**

(Camera switches to nikki and Jake.)

N: " oh Jake im so happy you are giving me another chance."

J: "if you screw up this time then it's over im not giving you another chance."

N: " I promise that I wont screw up this time."

J: " now im going to teach you how to take care of her."

N: " I already know how it's not the hardest thing in the world."

J: " if you think you're so smart then what kind of formula does she need?"

N: " uuummmm………… I don't quiet know."

J: " see you need to learn all this stuff if you what to stay with me."

N: " ok ok I think your right I do need to learn some things but I think I can handle the fue min will you're in the kitchen."

J: " ok while im getting her bottle im going to let you take care of her."

(Camera switches to Hailey, Luke, payton, and Nate at Karen café.)

L: " it's been a really crazy year so far."

N: " yeah I totally agree it's been on and off with me and Hailey and on and off with you and payton, oh by the way did you guys straiten things out yet?"

L: " yeah it' s been up hill since she got back from South Carolina."

P: " I agree me and Luke have decided to go look for and apartment or house so we can move in together."

H: " that's great news you guys!!"

N: " yeah I have something special planed for me and Hailey to night at my place."

H: " you do!! Please tell me!!"

N: " nope not a word you will have to wait."

H: " fine then Nate."

P: " so Luke when do you want to start looking at places?"

L: " how bout first thing in the morning?"

P: " that sounds great… what who will take car of Nate while we are gone?"

N: " I think me and Hailey could because he is my nephew/"

P: " maybe I should call Jake."

H: " hey….. We can do it can't we Nate?"

N: " sure we can we promise we won't do any harm to him."

P: " fine."

L: " so payton are you ready to get going?"

P: " yep lets go."

(Luke and payton leave the set.)

N: " well I think it's just me and you hales."

H: " are you trying to lead me on to something?"

N: " maybe, maybe not."

H: " Nate PLEASE tell me!!!"

N: " fine but not here."

H: " were are we going?"

N: " you'll see."

(Camera switches to nikki and Jake.)

J: " well I have to say nikki you are handling jenny really well. I can't even hear a noise"

J: " nikki?"

(No one answers.)

J: " shit she left again."

J: " im going to call payton and see if she can help."

(Jake leaves the set.)

(Camera switches to Luke and payton at Payton's place.)

L: " so can I hold him?"

P: " why wouldn't you be able to he is your kid."

L: " come here little guy."

** (Luke picks up Nate and cradles him in his arms.)**


End file.
